A Preocupação de Shaka
by LyseSegert
Summary: Shaka se preocupa mto com seu amigo, Kamus.


Ação: entre ...  
Pensamento: entre " ... "  
MdM : Mascara da Morte Essa fic acontece um pouco antes da batalha das 12 casas... tipo uns 10 meses... 

Blablabla... CDZ não é meu é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Bandai, e cia.  
Se fosse... olha diabólicamente pra Kamus e Shaka MUAHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!

Divirtam-se. XDD

**A Preocupação de Shaka**

Uma linda manhã no Santuário de Athena na Grécia (não Pedro Bó, na Holanda.  
O brilho (Brilhante! -/) dourado do majestoso astro penetrava as 12 casas do Zodíaco.

Casa de Escorpião

O raio de luz penetra pela janela do quarto de Milo, que dormia, a luz incomoda o jovem deitado numa cama simples.

Milo - Que droga! Já não basta o Grande Mestre me chamando de irresponsável e agora tenho que acordar. olha pro relógio OMG! coelho d Alice no país das Maravilhas on ESTOU ATRASADO! ESTOU ATRASADO! sai correndo

Campo de TReinamento

MdM - Cadê o Milo, Shaka?  
Shaka - Por que você tá perguntando pra mim?  
MdM - Sua casa fica mais próxima de Milo Shaka - Quando vim pra càacho que Milo nem tinha acordado.  
Shura - Provavelmente aquele irresposável acabou dormindo demais. ataque de riso  
Afrodite - Nhá É a sexta vez esse mês! Deixar os outros esperando! Que coisa mais deselegante! balança uma rosa  
Aioria - Pra começar o dia... DEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EU TE DESAFIO!  
Aldebaram - Não me chama de "Deba", tampinha chato.   
Mú - Mas é só um apelido! O-o  
Afrodite - E é muito carinhoso. 3  
Aldebaram - Se matem.  Não tou com a mínima de treinar. vai embora  
Shura - Mas que cara mau-humorado!  
Mú - Ele é legal, mas as vezes é tãããããooo irritante.  
MdM e Miro - AS VEZES? O-O  
Mú - Tàsempre.  
Shura - Agora melhorou.  
Shaka - Estou preocupado.  
Afrodite - Com o quê?  
Aioria - Tá faltando alguém além do Miro?  
Shaka - Sim... onde pode estar o Kamus.  
MdM - Onde o boi vai, a vaca vai atrás.  
Mú - Como assim? o.õ  
Afrodite - Onde Kamus estàMiro também está.  
Aioria - A-A Parecem marido e mulher.  
Shura - As vezes o Miro dorme na casa de Aquário.  
Todos - O-O QUÊ!  
Shura - Isso mesmo. Miro passa algumas noites com Kamus.  
Aioria - Isso.. isso... o-o  
Mú - Isso quer dizer.  
MdM - Que eles tão tendo um caso?  
Afrodite - Como o meu e do MdM? o-o  
Todos- caem  
Shura - Coméquié?  
MdM - agarra Afrodite É ISSO AÍ! A GENTE SE AMA!  
Afrodite - Máscara... -  
MdM - Tchauzinho! sai arrastando Afrodite pra casa de Câncer  
Todos - pasmos  
Miro - AÊ TCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURMA/o  
Shaka - Oh! Bom dia, Miro. Dormiu bem?  
Miro - Não! Eu preciso comprar cortinas!  
Mú - Eu tenho uma sobrando, queres?  
Miro - Valeu!  
Aioria - ataca Miro VAMOS LUTAR! YEAH/o  
Miro - se defende com o antebraço Aham.

Meia hora depois

Miro e Aioria - caídos no chão  
Mú - Querem parar?  
Shura - Bah... eu vou emboraaaaaaaaaa... já me irritei... u-u  
Shaka - Tchau.  
Shura - vai embora  
Mú - Sobramos Shaka.  
Shaka - É.  
Miro - se levanta cambaleante Já chega por hoje.  
Aioria - se levanta tremendo Aham.  
Mú - vocês tão um caco!  
Miro - fazendo pose de super-herói Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro, tenho meu orgulho e estou ótimo Aioria - fazendo pose de machão Idem.  
Mú - ataque de riso Nooooooossaaaa! Que Macho-cados. Shaka - gota  
Milo - Humpt! Que falta de respeito!  
Aioria - u.ú  
Shaka - er.  
Mú - Que foi, Shaka?  
Shaka - O Kamus tá sumido desde ontem! Já é meio dia, sabiam?  
Milo - É MESMO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SE O KAMUS MORRER EU NUNCA VOU ME PERDOAR!  
Aioria e Mú - OO  
Shaka - Miro, você ama o Ka-  
MIlo - Ele é meu amiguinho 3  
Mú - Que coisa MEIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XDD Aioria - Ai, cuti-cuti!  
Milo -  Shaka - Er... alguém vai comigo até a casa de Aquário?  
Milo - Eu vou! pulando  
Mú - Puxa, eu tenho que treinar o Kiki. o-o  
Aioria - A Lithos tá me esperando. o-o  
Milo - Belê. Tchau mesmo.  
Mú e Aioria - vão embora

Shaka e Milo começam a subir a escadaria das 12 casas.  
Milo - KCT! Essa porra de escadas! TAMOS A RECEM EM CÂNCER! aponta MdM e Afrodite dormindo juntos  
Shaka - .  
Milo - Athena não sabe que já inventaram o elevador.  
Shaka - .  
Milo - É uma pta mão de vaca mesmo! u-u  
Shaka - .  
Milo - Aquela mocréia ao menos podia nos dar alguma coisa em troca de nossos trabalhos. u.ú  
Shaka - .  
Milo - E eu odeio quem fica dizendo ser "O Mais Leal a Ela" aponta Shura dormindo  
Shaka - .  
Milo - KCT! Fala alguma coisa, Shaka!  
Shaka - Nós já chegamos. Você ficou reclamando e nem viu passar. Milo - Pior... XDDD Shaka - entrando na casa de Aquário Co-com licença.  
Milo - Ô KAMUS! DEIXA DE SER PREGUIÇOSO E APARECE!  
Shaka - Será que ele estÿ  
Milo - Vamos vasculhar! 3

Os dois olham a cozinha, sala e banheiro de Kamus, agora se dirigem para o quarto.  
Milo - joga uma almofada na cama Ka... Shaka - Aqui ele não tá. i-i  
Milo - Então ele tá no "acervo.  
Shaka - "Acervo"? o.õ  
Milo - É o modo que eu chamo a Grande Biblioteca de Aquário.  
Shaka - VAMOS PRA LÁ! sai correndo  
Milo - Péra!  
Shaka - Que foi?  
Milo - Por que você tá tão preocupado com o Kamus?  
Shaka - O Kamus é meu amigo... Milo - Só isso? Só amizade?  
Shaka - cora Creio que sim. Milo - Não me diga que.  
Shaka - Quê? o.õ  
Milo - VOCÊ AMA AQUELE AQUARIANO TAPADO! QUE MEIGOOOOOOOO! 3  
Shaka - NÃO, NÃO AMO!  
Milo - WEEEEEEEEEEE! COM QUEM SERÁ? COM QUEM SERÁ QUE O SHAKA VAI CASAR? VAI DEPENDER! VAI DEPENDER SE O KA-  
Kamus - QUE BADERNA É ESSA NA MINHA CASA? u.ú  
Milo - KAMYUUUUUUUU! abraça Kamus  
Kamus - joga Milo longe Desencosta carrapato!  
Milo - bate com a cabeça numa coluna Buááááá... Kamus é "du mau!  
Kamus - ...   
Shaka - Ka...Kamus... por que não compareceu nos treinos?  
Milo - É, cara! Todos tão preocupados! Mas especialmente o Shaka, já que ele te aShaka - (( Sei San Sara )  
Milo - quebra uma parede e começa a rolar a escadaria Aquário-Capricórnio  
Kamus - O Grande Mestre me encarregou de uma pesquisa. u-u  
Shaka - º.º- Ju-jura?  
Kamus - É... sobre os Titãs que atacaram o Satuário, Aioria e Mú.  
Shura - Com licença, esse lixo é de vocês? joga Milo  
Kamus - Infelizmente, sim.  
Shura - "Isto" aponta Milo Arranhou a estátua de Athena com o meu tatata(...)ravô.  
Shaka - Sinto muito. i-i  
Shura - No problem! Eu tava afim de tirar aquele trambolho de lá e comprar uma banheira de ofurô.  
Shaka e Kamus - caem  
Shura - Hasta la Vista! nn  
Kamus - Milo, tá vivo?  
Milo - Acho que sim... mas... eu não sinto a minha perna! x-x  
Shaka - Qual? A direita?  
Milo - Não... a outra!  
Shaka - A esquerda?  
Milo - Não! a outra!  
Shaka - Milo, você só tem duas pernas! o.õ  
Milo - ARGHHHHHHHH! PERDI UMA! TOU CEGO! TOU CEGO!  
Kamus - Se mata.  Shaka - E... Kamus... você não tá cansado?  
Kamus - Nem um pouco. olheiras  
Milo - Eu vou indo. pisca pra Shaka Divirtam-se!  
Kamus - Do que ele tá falando?  
Shaka - "Eu amo o Kamus, mas ele nem nota que eu existo... T-T "  
Kamus - Shaka?  
Shaka - QUÊ? OI? QUE NÃO TAVA PENSANDO EM NADA!  
Kamus - o-o Eu só queria saber se você ai comigo até a Sala do Grande Mestre.  
Shaka - Cla-Claro!  
Eles vão até lá. Kamus entrega a pesquisa ao Mestre. Shaka e Kamus voltam pra casa de Aquário melo caminho G.M.-Peixes-Peixes-Aquário.

Shaka - Kamus.  
Kamus - Oui?  
Shaka - Bom... é que eu não sou lá muito bom em Astronomia. Você pode me ajudar a estudar?  
Kamus - Claro!

Na casa de Aquário, os dois se sentam em torno de uma mesa da biblioteca.  
Kamus - Assim, as estrelas são separadas em.  
Shaka - nem prestando atenção "Kamus... se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo"  
Kamus - A Constelação de Comas Berenice, ou Cabeleira de Berenice.  
Shaka - "Será que se eu o beijasse, ele me responderia"  
Kamus - As Doze constelações Zodíacais.  
Shaka - "E se eu me declarasse"  
Kamus - E... SHAKA! SE LIGA! Shaka - Oi?  
Kamus - Eu não vou repetir.   
Shaka - Desculpa.  
Kamus - Tàtá... a Constelação de Andrômeda compartilha uma estrela com a Constelação de Pégassus e.  
Shaka - "Se eu não tentar, eu nunca vou saber"  
Kamus - Já na Constelação de Virgem.. e.. Shaka...?

Shaka dé um beijo na boca de Kamus que estava muito surpreso.  
Shaka - Desculpa! faz menção de correr até a porta  
Kamus - segura Shaka pelos cabelos  
Shaka - cai no chão  
Kamus - .  
Shaka - choramingando Machucou, sabia? Kamus - Shaka... ha quanto tempo que você.  
Shaka - Que eu gosto de você? Desde o ano passado.  
Kamus - E por que você nunca me disse?  
Shaka - Foi o medo da rejeição... não só sua, mas daqueles outros trapizombas.  
Kamus - Imagina... eles iriam entender... Eles aceitam o Afrodite!  
Shaka - HAUAHUHAUAH! Pior.  
Kamus - Afrogay fica melhor. 3 Shaka - "ele me mata se eu disser isso, mas tudo bem"... Você fica lindo com esse sorrisinho sarcástico.  
Kamus - Obrigado...  
Shaka - se levanta e abraça Kamus

_Bom, e vocês já podem imaginar para onde eles vão e o que farão_

**CET'S FINI**

**Oui **"Sim" em francês

**Estudar **Tipo que os cavaleiros estudam pra saber pelo menos alguma coisa sobre Astronimia, grego, história, .  
**Afrogay** Termo by Lírio (Ice Girl)


End file.
